Are lies all there are?
by Devilswriting
Summary: All her life Hermione was lied too, now she has formed the most peculiar relationship with one, Draco Malfoy. Can Hermione see through Draco’s lies as well before his lies actually become a reality.
1. The beginning

**Are lies all there are?**

Summary: All her life Hermione was lied too, now she has formed the most peculiar relationship with one, Draco Malfoy. Can Hermione see through Draco's lies as well before his lies actually become a reality.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except Collette, Serenity and Joseph.

_Sitting in the Great Hall, fifteen year old Hermione Granger sits at her place on the Gryffindor table, when some arms come around her hugging her close, she smiles and looks up at the face of her boyfriend Blaise Zabini, they had been together for three years now, and were getting rather close, however there was something different about today, Zabini wasn't smiling to indicate he was happy to see Hermione, on the contrary he looked rather sleepy, like he hadn't slept, he also looked very distressed. Hermione stands up and hugs him, however he only hugs her back lightly, "What's wrong?" She asked him. Hermione was starting to become aware of some stares, although she had got these for the past three years, it actually had never affected her. Blaise looked at her, and sighed. "I want to break up" He told her, Hermione watched him, Blaise was loved by her parents since they had met, she couldn't believe it, he had so much to offer her and himself for their future and he was giving it up, all of it, she looked at him, her eyes welling up, "But Blaise….." She started, "Why?" She asked, Blaise just looked at her, "I can't continue living a lie, I don't love you never did" He sighed before walking off. _

As Hermione sat in her living room, on a warm summer's day, she sighed, she was now to introduce her new boyfriend to her parents, Hermione had got with her new fellow after he comforted her after herself and Blaise broke up. Hermione was nervous, ever since she found out for three years that Blaise lied about everything, her parents, well they didn't like to think about it, they wanted to hurt Blaise, but Hermione wouldn't let them. Hermione could hear her father talking to her new boyfriend.

"Are you sure about this one?" Asked her mother, Jane Granger, snapping Hermione right out of her thoughts, almost like an electric shock.

"Yes mother, I'm sure" Hermione said simply, watching the shadow of her father and boyfriend. "He isn't like Blaise, I know that for sure" She said to her.

Jane was not convinced, nor was her father obviously, as he never did this with Blaise, her father, Rodger Granger, had been in the kitchen with her new boyfriend for quite a while, Hermione was starting to worry. She stood up, against her mother's wishes and headed for the door. She opened it, and there she saw her father and boyfriend smiling and having a laugh, her father looked at her, and smiled.

"Approved" He grinned at his daughter.


	2. Pleasent meetings

**Are lies all there are?**

Summary: All her life Hermione was lied too, now she has formed the most peculiar relationship with one, Draco Malfoy. Can Hermione see through Draco's lies as well before his lies actually become a reality.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except Collette, Serenity and Joseph.

_Sitting in the Great Hall, fifteen year old Hermione Granger sits at her place on the Gryffindor table, when some arms come around her hugging her close, she smiles and looks up at the face of her boyfriend Blaise Zabini, they had been together for three years now, and were getting rather close, however there was something different about today, Zabini wasn't smiling to indicate he was happy to see Hermione, on the contrary he looked rather sleepy, like he hadn't slept, he also looked very distressed. Hermione stands up and hugs him, however he only hugs her back lightly, "What's wrong?" She asked him. Hermione was starting to become aware of some stares, although she had got these for the past three years, it actually had never affected her. Blaise looked at her, and sighed. "I want to break up" He told her, Hermione watched him, Blaise was loved by her parents since they had met, she couldn't believe it, he had so much to offer her and himself for their future and he was giving it up, all of it, she looked at him, her eyes welling up, "But Blaise….." She started, "Why?" She asked, Blaise just looked at her, "I can't continue living a lie, I don't love you never did" He sighed before walking off. _

It was now a new term at Hogwarts, and Hermione was on the train back to the school that is her second home, a home full of new adventures, Hermione smiled at her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, yet again all they spoke on was Quidditch, however this summer Hermione wasn't focused on their talk and try and change the subject, she was looking at the compartment window, however yet she had not seen her approved boyfriend step on the train to start their sixth year at Hogwarts, she wasn't worried, she just hoped he would come soon, she wanted to get telling Ron and Harry over with.

"Mione, what did you do over the summer?" Asked a grinning Ron, now the Quidditch subject was over she happily spoke.

"I fell in love Ronald" She replied to him simply, it was such a simple answer.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They had heard this story three years ago, and they had to be there for her when she was hurt, however they weren't, they were with their girlfriends. After exchanging looks Harry sighed. "Who is it?" He asked, hoping it wasn't another Slytherin.

Hermione watched her friends, then the window of the compartment, she saw him, there he was his sleek blonde hair and good looks opening the compartment. Harry and Ron jumped up and come face to face with Draco Malfoy, what was different though he was alone. The boys looked puzzled, and backed down, however still standing their wands aloft just in case.

Malfoy smirked, and walked over to Hermione kissing her on the lips, '_So this is the new boyfriend'_ thought Ron with jealousy. Ron had loved Hermione for years, however when he met Fleur Delacour in their third year, although she never really took any attention of him, well now its been two years since the couple got together. Ron watched Malfoy and Hermione snogging, and walked out, he couldn't watch this, however Harry cleared his throat and watched the couple separate.

"Malfoy, I see your Hermione's new boyfriend, well I won't say anything just…." He stopped, could he say it, it was hard enough with Zabini, but this was Malfoy, "Treat her right" He said, as the two prefects looked at him. Hermione smiled and gave Harry a great big hug.

"Thank you" She said, before sitting down with Malfoy, she smiled at Harry, as he watched the compartment door open, it wasn't Ron, but his girlfriend, Cho Chang. She sat with Harry and watched as Malfoy placed a hand around Hermione to protect her, "You always get the cute ones" She smiled.

After that Ron joined them however said nothing, he just wrote what looked like a letter and the rest of the journey for him was in silence, however the remaining four were talking about their summer's but only one thing was in Draco Malfoy's mind.

_Take her virginity then leave her!_

The instructions from Zabini.


End file.
